For us both
by Julia Nathan
Summary: Her heart beat so quickly. As if it were trying to beat or the both of us...


**For us Both**

Rose:

"Dimitri?" I called. I heard a shuffling to my right that had my heart beat rising to an even quicker tempo, if that were at all possible. I was nervous, hell that's an understatement. I wasn't just nervous I was terrified to the extent that my knees wobbled. I knew how to hide this emotion but right now, in this moment, it didn't see the need to.

I'd finally found him. Dimitri. And now? I had no idea what I was going to do. I'd prepared myself for months with the knowledge that he wasn't _my _Dimitri anymore. He was something evil, so terrible that his humanity had died long ago. Strigoi, that's what he is. His life...our life together, had been taken in an instant. I was determined to keep the promise we made to one another but that was before our nightmare became his reality.

"Roza, how I've missed you..." His voice was cold. No real emotion held in his words

He advanced toward me from the back wall of the cave, the same cave in which he'd been turned. He appeared the same, but how was that possible? How is it possible that he could appear when he was now some vile creature? I couldn't help but shudder as the cool breeze blew into the already chilly cave, easily seeping through my long-sleeved cotton shirt.

"Always forgetting a jacket, aren't we Rose?" He smirked as he shook off his own coat and wrapped it around my own shoulders. When had he gotten so close? He was not but a foot away. I couldn't drop my gaurd so easily. I shook off his jacket and tossed it back in his face. I was trying to make him angry, make him stop pretending to be my Dimitri.

I kept reminding myself of our promise and what I had set out to do. Kill the one man I would ever love, my soulmate. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked up at the handsome face of my Comrade. I stepped forward and was hit with his scent. It wasn't the same. It never would be.

I kissed him gently, a loving kiss. He pulled me to his body. My heart was beating enough to subsitute for his lack thereof. I wouldn't let my nerves get the best of me.

After squeezing him to me one last time I stepped out of his embrace, which he willingly allowed me to do. "Rose, I know it's hard for you to believe but the Strigoi are--." It seems impossible, but while he was speaking I pulled the gleamig silver stake from my sleeve and plunged it into his chest, right where his heart should have been. He stumbled backwards and landed on the cave floor with a thud. I could feel myself beginning to crumble but I needed to make s-sure t-that he...died. For good.

I walked towards Dimitri, he was bleeding but still conscious. He smiled up at me with sad then he spoke...

"Forget me." His voice was hoarse but filled with true emotion, and when he was through he coughed terribly.

His eyelids began to close. I placed a kiss to his forehead, both cheeks, his nose, his closed eyes, and finally his lips before he could leave me fully.

"I love you Dimitri." I whispered my voice was throaty with unshed tears. He smiled through the pain sprouting from his chest and with that, what was left of his soul faded away.

He was gone. Dimitri was gone. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I sobbed tears of the worst kind of pain imaginable. The pain of knowing that you caused this tragedy to fall upon you.

I curled up into a ball next to Dimitri. Someone would find me...eventually.

Dimitri:

I had evaded Rose for 6 months. I hadn't wanted to, but I knew that if I allowed myself to go to her so quickly she would know something wasn't right. But I had finally allowed her to catch up with me. She'd followed me around the world and we'd ended up back where it all began.

"Dimitri?" Her voice was shaking. I wanted to tell her not to be scared, I would never hurt her, but I was trying to keep up an act. I wouldn't allow her to know that I was still me. It would endanger her along the road, she'd believe that there was still some bit of good Strigoi and she'd hesitate to attack. That hesitation, as I'd told her, would be the difffernece between living and dying. I didn't want to be the cause of her death, I never wanted to cause her pain.

I wasn't doing to good of a job was I?

Keeping with the act I said while shielding my feelings, "Roza, how I've missed you...". I adn't meant to call her Roza, I didn't want to remind her of our time shared together. I couldn't help but think that it had been too short. I stepped closer to her. Her hair was tousled and her eyes showed that she was far away. I saw her shake as the cold wind whipped into the already damp cave. I shook my jacket off without thinking and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Always forgetting a jacket, aren't we Rose." I added in a smirk. But inside I was killing myself. I just had to bring the past up again. I wanted this to be quick and painless on her part. I wasn't too surprised when she threw the jacket back at me. She wasn't dependent of anyone, especially not me..not as a Strigoi. I looked at her and saw fresh tears in her eyes.

I didn't want her to cry over me, I didn't deserve her tears. She stepped forward quickly and kissed me. I wanted to savor this moment. I knew what she was planning to do, and I would allow her to follow through with it. I could feel her heartbeat through the soft cotton that she wore. It was beating erraticly in her chest, almost as if it were trying to beat for the both of us. Her arms held me tight to her for one last time and then she pulled away.

I needed her to kill me. I could see the stake clearly displayed in her right sleeve. I wanted to stay here, in this moment forever, but I knew what I must do.

"Rose, I know it's hard to believe but the Strigoi are--" She cut me off by twisting the silver stake quickly into my chest, leading me to stumble back onto the hard cave floor. My breathing labored I spoke as she leaned over me, pain evident in her eyes.

"Forget me." I knew I was trying to keep up this facade but I needed her to forget, to move on and be happy. I was drifting further away when I felt her kiss my face gently and then she uttered the words that would never leave me.

"I love you Dimitri." I mustered the strength to give her a small smile. I was fading too fast to be able to tell her that no matter where I be, she would always have my heart. My Roza...

**A/N: Terrible but I felt the need to write something for this site and this was all that came to mind. Tell me what you think? Plz oh and if you like tell e some of you r theories for Blood Promise and I'll tell you some of mine! Love always, Julia**


End file.
